


Stiles Winchester Reference

by kendianna



Series: Stiles Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: For reference, Series Headcanons, Stiles Winchester, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendianna/pseuds/kendianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An important timeline and notes for reference reading the Stiles Winchester series. Things are very different from canon, so I would recommend reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Winchester Reference

** points of importance for this verse:  
**

 

  * **My take on Wolf packs:**  is that they are currently a lot like large old money families, large family bank accounts, living on estates, pillars of the community and so forth. But at the end of the day, they come from roots that had them running in mostly nomadic tribes. Because they live so long, the traditions of having family hierarchy roles is still ingrained. Patriarch and Matriarch are figures separate from alpha and other leadership roles, but are equally important and respected. As an independent patriarch while his family was still alive, Peter could take in Derek and Scott on his own and not had to have sought out another pack. This is what he did.



 

  * **Leadership:**  This is explained more thoroughly in one of the ficlets, but the way that Alphas and Patriarchs interact is that they are supposed to be siblings. When the current Alpha's eldest child turns 40 years old, they reach their maturity as a wolf, and become alpha. No bloodshed occurs. They serve as alpha for however long it takes for the next oldest sibling to reach maturity. When that wolf comes of age, the role of alpha is passed down from eldest child to second eldest. After authority has been handed over, the elder becomes their younger sibling's patriarch, their adviser and moral compass. The two then stay in these roles until the alpha passes their power down to their own eldest child, regardless of whether or not there are other siblings in the generation. The cycle continues infinitely, from parent to child to sibling to child, and works similarly to checks and balances. Some packs ignore this very traditional method, but the Hale pack has followed it for many generations.



 

  * **The way wolves age:**  this is a very slow process. Derek is actually 37 years old in the present time of this fic, but he still has the physique of a 22 year old, and the mentality of a teenager. For all intents and purposes he is still relatively young. Relatively Scott, 19 in present time, could almost be considered a young child, a preteen in wolf terms. And yes Peter, relative to our perspective of geological time, is obscenely old.



 

  * **More wolf physiology:** in this verse werewolves have three states they can enter. All werewolves regardless of rank can transform into either a hybrid state where they are mostly human, or a full wolf state where they take the shape of actual large wolves. Alphas can take the form of a huge beastly creature, very similar to what we saw of Peter on the show



 

  * **SPN tie in:**  I'm going on the wild assumption that Dean and Cas return safely and expediently from purgatory, and then disregarding any possible plot after that. According to show information, Dean was 33 in 2012 at the end of season 7. All I did for that was add a year and then push the entire supernatural plotline back 18 years. So Dean and Cas were thrust into Purgatory in 1994 and then after returning, found Stiles a year later.



 

** timeline:  
**

**1993**

  * Melissa McCall (65) and her husband (Peter’s brother who will probably never be mentioned) have Scott. He is formerly baptized into to the pack, and his brother Derek (18) is assigned his guardian/companion
  * Dean (32) and Castiel (age unknown but most likely infinite) are thrust into Purgatory



**1994**

  * Dean (33) and Castiel escape purgatory and begin hunting, occasionally with Sam (29) and Bobby (age unknown), but most often on their own. They are in a romantic sexual relationship. **  
**



**1995**

  * Dean (34) and Castiel find Vyacheslav Stilinski (infant) during a job, orphaned by a monster (in hummelstilinski’s original i believe it was a ghoul)
  * Scott (2) and Derek (20) are orphaned by a devastating house fire, and are taken in by their Uncle Peter (146) their pack’s former patriarch (different from being the alpha)
  * Kate Argent (mid thirties) was responsible for the fire (but she did it as an act of outright war and malice rather than by playing seductress games)



**2000**

  * Vyacheslav (5) and Scott (8) start kindergarten together. Scott nicknames him Stiles
  * Scott starts kindergarten so late because he is very small and still weak (he has asthma even though he is a born wolf in this verse), so Peter wanted to keep him home a few extra years
  * Derek (25) is attending high school to watch over his brother and Stiles (the school is K-12). he can still easily pass as being that age (for a wolf, he is technically still a teenager until his mid forties)
  * Dean (39) and Chris Argent (39) broker a friendly nonviolence treaty with Peter Hale (151)



**2010**

  * Derek (35) and Stiles (15) begin a fledgling romance
  * Dean (49) misspeaks during a routine inspection, and Derek (35) attacks him
  * Castiel discreetly erases this from Dean’s memory



**2012 - Present**

  * Stiles (17 and a junior in hs) and Derek (37) are dating
  * Derek and Scott (19) still are living with their Uncle Peter (163)
  * Derek bites Jackson (17) in an attempt to grow his pack, and this results in him becoming the Kanima
  * In a diversion from canon, Castiel heals Jackson's mental block immediately after the pool scene, and he joins the pack 
  * This draws the attention of the Argents, and several skirmishes occur within Beacon Hills due to hostilities. 
  * In preparation for war with Gerard and a task force of other extremist hunters, Derek bites Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Danny (all 17 and juniors). They are approached under peaceful circumstances by Stiles and fully informed of all current events and pros and cons of wolfhood before being asked to chose. After being turned Derek trains them well



Read my story Kanima to find out how it ends!


End file.
